The Only Exception
by xygirl
Summary: Gwen had pass through many love deceptions on her live. Duncan thinks love is just twee. Can each other change their opinion about love? Would they meke an exception?  Total Drama never happened. I own nothing!
1. I don't believe in love

**I own nothing of Total Drama Series. ****Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter one: I don't believe in love

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Today is the first day of my senior's year. I really wanted to see my friends again: Pixie Corpse, Marilyn, Reaper, LeShawna and Bridgette. By the way, my name's Gwendolyn I'm goth, I love punk and emo music, my favorite color is midnight blue and I love art. I live with my mother and brother; Long ago my dad cheated on my mom, then he realized that his real love was her, but it was too late, he's little affair brake my mom's heart. Since then I don't believe in love. I met a guy who's name is Trent, we were going out, I was recovering the faith on love, when he broke my heart, about two years ago.

***Flashback***

I brought a present for Trent, it was he's birthday, so I decided to bought him some CD's, 'cause he love music, Trent was the best boyfriend ever, he was sweet and he understood me, every time we went out he always said that he loves me, and I think I loved him too. It was about 8 p.m. I knocked the door for about five minutes and nobody opened. I went at the backyard and saw some light in his window, I tough he was possibly listening to music to loud and didn't hear the bell. I decided to take the key that was hided under the runner (typical) and entered at his house, I know it was wrong, but I'm not a thief or a killer.

I enter to the house. There was no music or noise, I climbed the stairs and I heard some moaning.

"Yes…yes!... Trent… Oh!" I entered to the room and saw this girl naked (she is brunette, whit brown hair, she's the class president; the perfect girl whit straight A's, that also wears a _chastity ring) _whit Trent in the top of her. I felt a bunch of tears running down my checks.

"How could you?" I sobbed. They both were shocked. I ran as fast as I could, crying desperately.

"I knew it… I knew it… love doesn't exist… it doesn't…" I said weeping. I crossed the street where was a little kids park, I lay on the grass and continued crying. Suddenly Trent appeared whit only his pants on.

"Gwen, I-" "You what? You didn't mean to have sex whit Courtney? You didn't realize what you were doing?" I cut him.

"Well I… I just… I…" He stuttered.

"You know what, this is over" I shouted and leaved.

"I swear I'll never believe in love again, I'll never be one of those preppy twee girls drawing little hearts, singing damn love songs; Trent will be the last one that broke my heart. I _hate_ love!" I said while walking to my house.

***Flashback Ends***

I was on the bus, sitting alone, listening to "Screaming Infidelities" (it's not that I really like the lyrics at all, but I like the music) when I saw my friend Bridgette boarding the bus.

"Hey" she said and sat next to me.

"Sup?" I said.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, music, hanging out whit Pixie Corpse, Marilyn and Reaper, helping out my mom with stuff, nothing interesting at all, what about you?" I asked.

"You know, hooking up whit Geoff, surfing, reading…" She said. She has date Geoff since the beginning of freshmen year, and they're all into each other.

"What have you read?" I asked.

"This awesome romance about a boy and a girl that don't know each other and when they're hands meet for the very first time, the fall deeply in-" She began

"Boring…" I said.

"Come on Gwen, how can't you like romance?" She asked.

"Easy, after been turned down by lots of boys, not getting a _real_ boyfriend in years, and finally get one that sleeps whit another woman, you arrive to hate all those things" I said.

"But the fact that you haven't find the right one doesn't means love doesn't exist" Bridgette said.

"You know my parents story, and grandparents, all the neighbors, friends, marriages always end bad, love _always_ ends" I said.

"You're impossible! But you know, once you'll find a true love and you'll remember my words" She said and put her headphones on.

"As if…" I said, and continued listening to music

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"What's up bro?" Geoff said. It was the first day of school, Geoff was my best friend and my neighbor.

"Hey dude, sup?" I said.

"Well, I saw a movie whit Bridgette last weekend, god, she's the most awesome girl in the planet, I really love her, dude" He said.

"Seriously dude, love? I don't believe on those stupidities" I said.

"Now you're gonna tell me you're not in love with Courtney" He said.

"Of course not." I said

"You've been trying to make her become your girlfriend since the first time you saw her" He said

"And? She's hot, I wanna fuck her, that's it" I said.

"You're wrong, man, I wanna see you in love, and make you regret your words" He said.

"Yeah, right. That will never happen" I said.

We arrived to school, were I saw my friend Reaper.

"Dunk!" He said.

"Hey Reap" I said, we high five.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much, at summer I burn the house twice, scared some kids, stole some cash from old women, you know, as usual. What about you?" I asked.

"You know, stealing one or two things, fucking my girls, hanging out whit my friends… by the way, when are you going to hang out whit Gwen?, she's awesome!" He said. Gwen was Reaper's best friend, well best girl friend, 'cause he has tons of dude friends.

"I pass, I've talk to her, and she's so…_boring?_" I said

"You should try to arrive to know her better" He said.

"Erg… no thanks" I said.

"Whatev." He said. Then the bell rang.

"I'm going bro, see ya!" I said.

"What? Aren't you gonna skip classes today?" He asked.

"I want to, but I can't, I failed too many subjects last year" I answered.

"As you wish" He said as I leaved.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Our first class was English, whit miss Andrews O'Halloran. When we students talk about her, we usually call her Blaineley, her first name, 'cause miss Andrews O'Halloran it's too long. Bridgette and I meet LeShawna at the hall.

"Hey, girls, long time no see you" LeShawna said while hugging us.

"It's great see you again, LeShawna, but can you please let us breathe?" I asked.

"Oops, heh heh, sorry" LeShawna said.

"No provs" Said Bridgette.

We entered to the classroom and the only three empty sits in a row were either next to the queen bees, or next to the guys that always talk about motorcycles, cars, and chicks, however, as Bridgette's boyfriend was one of those guys, that's where we sat. I sat in the front, next to this Duncan guy, one of Reaper's friends; Reaper said we'll get along well, but I doubt so. We've never talk for over a minute, but he didn't seem the kind of person I'll get along whit.

"Good morning class" Said Blaineley.

"Good morning miss Andrews O'Halloran" We all said in chorus lazily.

"Today you'll have an exam. That way I can know what your level of knowledge is." Blaineley said. Great!, first day and we already have an exam.

"Can you two please give me a hand whit the exams" She pointed at Duncan and me. She gave me the half of the exams and Duncan the other half. Then Blaineley's phone rang.

"I'll be back in five, do not look at the exams yet" She said and walked out the classroom. I was standing there, just waiting, everyone else was chatting. Duncan was rummaging Blaineley's stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just checking" He answered.

"We'll get in troubles" I said.

"Aww, are you afraid?" He asked mockingly.

"No I'm not, It's just that I don't want to end at Mr. McLean's office at the very first day" I said.

"Girl" He said and found some papers that seemed to be important. I decided it will be better for both of us if I kept them till Blaineley returned, my mom will kill me if I get in troubles again.

"Give that to me" I said as I start to pull them away from him.

"No!" He said and started to pull back.

"Duncan, please" I said. The whole class was staring at us fighting for the papers. Somehow we ended up throwing all the papers to the floor.

"See what you did?" I yelled at him. I started collecting all the stuff that felt down.

"Me? I wasn't the one that pulled first" He answered defensibly and helped me collecting stuff too.

"Well, if you had just waited peacefully to the teacher to return" I began.

"Oh shut it, you're just-" Suddenly our hands meet. I felt something strange through my body, it was like I knew everything about Duncan, then we stared at each other eyes whit a grin upon our face, He has the most beautiful blue teal eyes I've ever seen, and that smile, I swear that smile can light all the town.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Well if you had just waited peacefully to the teacher to return" She began.

"Oh shut it, you're just-" Then our hand meet and I felt _sparks?,_ it was like I've never looked at her before, and she was _gorgeous_. She has the most beautiful dark green eyes, and her smile, her peacefully smile…

"Hey" we both said slowly. We were a few centimeters from each other; it was like we were the only two people in the room…but unfortunately, we weren't.

* * *

**I hope you've like it. ****Review ;)**


	2. What Hunger Can Cause

**Sorry for the lame-o title, but I couldn't think of anything better.**

_Italic: Thoughts of the characters in the moment of the facts._

_**Bold italic: Memories, dreams, etc.**_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: What Hunger Can Cause.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Hey" We both said. We were face to face_. What is happening to me? Why do I feel this way?_ _This is stupid, love is just a creation of movies, and this is real life. Love doesn't exist; I am NOT falling for him!_

"What the…?" Blaineley asked. Principal McLean was standing next to her.

"Miss. Cradock, Mr. Perkins, the first day of school and you already have to come to my office?" Mr. McLean said.

"But we-" I began.

"Do you have an idea of how important are some of this stuff?" Blaineley asked.

"It was my fault" Duncan said.

"I don't care; you both follow me, now!" Mr. McLean said. We went out of the classroom. "You do understand that you visit my office even more often than my secretary, right?" He said.

"So, are you a bad girl sweetheart?" Duncan asked me. I didn't answer. Mr. McLean was starting at us, meditating.

"You are talented people, aren't you?" Mr. McLean asked.

"Hum?" Duncan and I asked.

"Some art, music and English teachers said you are good at those subjects." Mr. McLean continued. I _am _good at all of that, I draw, paint, write, play drums, I even like singing sometimes, but not in public. I really didn't know about Duncan.

"They do?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, they do. I have something to propose you" Mr. McLean began. "If you both join the art, literature and music clubs, I'll be… well… kinda _softer_ whit you" he finished.

"You mean that if we join those loser's clubs, we won't get detention?" Duncan asked.

"You can say it that way" He answered.

"I pass" We both said.

"Fine, but if you don't join them, you'll get double detention for every single little mistake, and I'll be extra strict whit you" Mr. McLean said. We kept it quiet for a while.

"Fine. I'm in" I finally said said._ I know I would regret tomorrow._

"Well, I guess, if she's in, I'm in" Duncan said. _If I'm in? What does he means? _

"Great, I have the forms right here whit me, sing your name." Mr. McLean said while showing us the forms. We both signed. "These are your schedules, by the way, our school hardy ever wins competitions, so if you ever win anything in any of them, I'll make sure that you win some extra credits for college and possibly your scores will increase. Now, return to miss Andrews O'Halloran class" He said as he leaved. We were about to entered when I stopped.

"Holy crap!" I said while watching the schedules Mr. McLean gave us.

"What's it sweetheart?" Duncan asked.

"We have to stay two hour after class every single week-day, and come for almost 5 hours on Saturdays!" I yelled.

"Shit, I'm already regretting" He said. I was starting at him. _He is so hot, so gorgeous I really like him… No! I don't! why the heck am I thinking about him?_

"What are you doing after school?" He asked.

"Nothing at all, some homework, music, maybe watch a movie" I answered, for some reason I was blushing, I wish he didn't realize.

"What movies do you like?" He asked.

"Well, my favorite genre is horror, I also like supernatural and aliens" I said. I felt really comfortable talking to him, like I could tell him anything.

"No way! I love all those kind of movies!" He said excitedly.

"Are you two coming in or what?" Blaineley asked annoyed. I totally forgot we were in front of the door.

"Yes, sorry miss Andrews O'Halloran" I said. We walked inside the classroom.

The whole room was staring at us, I wonder why. Blaineley gave us our exams, they were way easy, as Mr. McLean said I'm really good at English, I am a really good writer. I finished the exam very quickly. The bell rang and we all walked outside the classroom. We had Biology next. Bridgette and LeShawna walked by me whit an arrogant and satisfied grin on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You know well what, girl" LeShawna said.

"Actually I don't" I replied.

"Duncan!" Bridgette said.

"What about him?" I asked while blushing. _Seriously, why am I blushing? I'll never fall in love, NEVER! Why the hell am I even thinking that I might possibly love him? Ought! Stop it Gwen!_

"We all saw how you looked at each other, it was like magic, sparks were flying around, you can't deny it" Bridgette said.

"Well I… I think he is… attractive, that's it" I said.

"That's much more than an attraction, Gwen, you are falling in lo-" Bridgette began.

"Of course not, I have never and will never love any guy" I said anoyed.

"Yeah, right" They both said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right" I said seriously.

"Girl, you are impossible" LeShawna said.

"Listen, I have to go to my next class, we'll talk later, OK?" I said.

"OK" They both said.

"Good luck with your man!" LeShawna screamed.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Are you two coming in or what?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes, sorry miss Andrews O'Halloran" Gwen said. We walked inside the classroom. I sat in front of Geoff.

"So, Gwen, hum?" Geoff whispered to me.

"Hehe… yeah, she's really… awesome" I sighed. _I sighed? Am I actually falling for someone?_ I've never felt like this before, it wasn't just eroticism, sure Gwen was hot, but I didn't just wanted to fuck her; I really wanted to date her, arrive to know every single detail of her, to hang out whit her… _gosh! I sound like a girl!_

"Wow, Duncan Perkins is finally in love" Geoff said quietly.

"I am not!" I said a bit louder. Everyone turned at me. I decided to keep quiet the rest of the class. The exam was a piece of crap, but actually I think I'll a 'B'. I had Biology next. I walked straight to my class 'cause I didn't wanted to hear my friends' comments about my new crush. I entered to the classroom and sat on an empty table. Gwen arrived a bit late; unfortunately Mr. Johnson wasn't the most tolerant teacher in the school.

"Sorry, I'm late" Gwen said.

"I've already realized about that miss…?" Mr. Johnson Began.

"Gwen, Gwendolyn Cradock" Gwen said.

"Ok miss Gwendolyn Cradock, there's an empty seat next to Mr... Perkins" He said as he looked his name list _Great. _**(It isn't sarcasm)**

"Thanks" She said.

"And this should be the first and last time you're late to my class" He said threateningly.

"I promise" Gwen said. She sat next to me.

"Hello again, honey" I said flirtatiously.

"Hey" She said indifferently. We didn't talk too much the rest of the class. Before we left I decided to make the first move.

"So what's your next class?" I asked her.

"Actually I have lunch right now" She answered.

"Cool, I have lunch too. Do you want company?" I asked.

"Not at all, Bridgette has lunch too. Bye" She said as she left quickly. _Did she just turn me down, why? look at me!; I guess making Gwen become my girl will be more difficult than I tough._

My friend DJ had lunch whit me, so I sat next to him.

"Hey dude!" I said. We high-five.

"What's up man?...Geoff told me about your situation" He said.

"You mean Gwen?" I asked.

"Yeah! I want the details!" He said.

"You sound like a gossip girl" I sad mockingly.

"Just told me what happen" He said.

"Promise you won't mock _or_ tell anyone?" I asked.

"I swear" He said.

"OK. We were at English, the teacher gave us some stuff and _we_ throw it down, our hands met, I felt something… weird, we were busted by Mr. McLean and we were forced to join some dork clubs" I said.

"Wow" Was all he said.

Gwen's P.O.V.

I knew Duncan was flirting whit me, but I don't really want to be near of him. _I feel really weird when I'm near of him; I can't stop staring at his eyes; I love his eyes, smile, hair, lips… NO! I must get away of him. I'm content whit loneliness; I don't need a boyfriend in order to be happy, I'm a strong woman, this is century XXI: women live happily unmarried for the rest of their life._

"Hey Bridge!" I said. She was sitting on a cafeteria table. In the same table Owen and Izzy were making out, next to them was Cody. Bridgette was sitting between an empty seat and _Courtney_. Bridgette knows well what Courtney and Trent did, however Courtney and her had been friends since Kinder Garden, so she decided to continue be friends whit both of us. I don't really hate Courtney at _all_; she was as guilty as Trent was, but I know she didn't force him to cheat on me; she was just the other woman, Trent was the one that really hurt me.

"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette said. I sat in the empty seat next to her. "How was Biology?" She asked.

"OK, I guess. My lab partner is Duncan" I answered whit some indifference in my voice. She smiled. "Not again, please, Bridgette" I said.

"It's pretty obvious that he really likes you-" Bridgette began.

"As if" Courtney said quietly.

"Did you say something?" I asked her very impolitely. _Why did I even ask?_

"I'm just saying that Duncan isn't the kind of guy that you would like as a boyfriend, he tried to convince me to go out whit him all freshman year, and when I finally accepted, he just tried to make out whit me the whole date. That's all Duncan thinks about: sex" Courtney said.

"Isn't that all you want from a relationship?" I asked angrily

"Of course not!" Courtney yelled. "We've already talked about it, and I'm sorry Gwen… it was a moment of weakness, but I grew up." She finished.

"Whatever" I said.

"Think whatever you wanna think about me, but I've change, and if you were intelligent, you'll believe what I say about Duncan" She said as she leave. I was really pissed; remembering that moment just hurt too much.

***Flashback***

"_**Yes…yes!... Trent… Oh!" I entered to the room and saw Courtney naked whit Trent in the top of her. The tears began to run down my checks.**_

"_**How could you?" I sobbed. They both were shocked. I ran as fast as I could, crying desperately.**_

"_**I knew it… I knew it… love doesn't exist… it doesn't…" I said weeping. **_

"_**Gwen… Gwen…"**_

***Flashback Ends***

"Gwen, are you OK?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked him back.

"You're crying" He answered. _Shit!_ I hate to cry.

"I, well l… I" I stuttered.

"It's OK, you can tell me. I'm here to listen" He said. Cody was really sweet sometimes, and others he was just annoying, but right now it was just awkward. I stood up and began to run straight to the restrooms. I locked myself in one of the compartments. Bridgette arrived some moments later.

"Gwen, seriously, are you OK?" Bridgette asked.

"No" I said quietly.

"Do you want to be alone?" She asked.

"Please" I said.

"OK then. Just don't forget that I'm your friend and I will always support you, no matter what" She said as she left worried about her Goth disturbed friend. Bridgette is a really good friend. I spend the rest of the lunch time at the restrooms, sobbing. I didn't even eat anything. _I can't believe it still hurts_. My next classes were Math, Spanish and History. I was really hungry at all those classes, I really didn't talked to anyone; on my free time I was too bossy writing on my diary. I was on the gym waiting for the teacher to arrive, finishing my entry.

"… _**so I got in trouble and in order to avoid detention, I had to join some clubs that will absorb all my free time.**_

_**My love life sucks as usual, today I couldn't stop crying; I saw Courtney at lunch, and the flashback began. I also met this Duncan guy, Reaper's friend, I've already met him before, but today it was different, I touched his hand and we connected. I really like him, but I'm trying to be far away from him. All what a relationship does is hurt you, and I've already been hurt enough for one life…" **_

"Hey pasty" Some familiar voice said._ Crap, why do we have so many classes together? _I quickly closed my diary.

"Um, Hey Duncan" I said. _God, I'm hungry_

"I was wondering-" He began.

"Good morning, class, I'm your new coach, miss Melody Starkey, but you can call me; actually, you _must _call me Coach Starkey" Coach Starkey began whit a rude and tough voice. "We are having a little strength 'test', let's began whit ten handsprings." She finished. _Seriously? Handsprings?_

I mostly suck at sports, I'm not the worst, that's Tyler but I'm not good at all. I "did" two handsprings, I began to felt dizzy and then everything gone dark.

**Duncan's P.O.V.,**

Coach Starkey said we had to make ten handsprings, I'm good at sports; actually, I'm good at lots of things, I'm just lazy. I finished very quickly. I realized Gwen wasn't all right, I walked by her to ask if she was all right, but before I arrived, she fainted.

"Gwen!" I yelled.

"What happened to her?" Coach Starkey asked me.

"I don't know, she just fainted suddenly" I replied.

"Are you her friend?" She asked. I nodded. "Take her to the nursery, now! GO!" She said shouting the last part.

While I was carrying her I felt something weird again, she looked really peacefully, beautiful; _Crap! I think I'm really falling for this girl._We finally arrived to the nursery were Nurse Amy Calcott was reading a magazine.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her?" She asked as she stood up.

"She fainted" I answered.

"Lay her down in the bed" She ordered me. I followed her orders. After that Nurse Amy inserted a V.I. in Gwen.

"Is she gonna be OK?" I asked.

"Yes, she just need some rest; do you want to stay whit her?" She asked. _Of course I do want to stay whit her, actually, I want stay whit her the rest of my life and- what the heck am I saying?_

"Um, sure" I said. I stared at Gwen for a while, how could you ever get bored of watching that wonderful human bean? Wow, this girl really takes my poetic side out. Gwen finally woke up.

"Morning pasty" I said.

Gwen's P.O.V.

_**We were at a park, lying on the grass, everything was perfect, I could heard my favorite music, we were alone, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company, I didn't need anything but him, he was the greatest thing ever happen to me. After all the jokes and conversation, we were staring at each other in silence, not an awkward silence, a comfortable one; have you ever heard that a look can sometimes say more than a thousand words, well that was the situation. We were about to kiss, when I woke up.**_

"Morning pasty" Duncan said. _There he is, the man of my dreams, waiting for me to wake up- wait, what? I dreamed whit a guy that I have just talked to about five times, including the three of today? What is happening whit me? I'm afraid; this can NOT happen._

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You fainted, and I brought you to the nursery" He answered.

"Thanks. Damn it! I'm really hungry" I said.

"Didn't you eat anything?" He asked.

"Nope. I was cri- bossy the whole lunch" I answered. _Was I really going to tell him that I was crying? Why do I feel so confident whit him?_

"Here" He said as he gave me a chocolate bar.

"Thanks again" I said.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Sorta" I answered.

"Are you ready for the torture?" He asked.

"Hum?" I asked.

"You know, the clubs" He said. _Damn it!_ I didn't feel like going to any club, but I made a deal, and at least Duncan will be there too.

* * *

**Me: Awww, Duncan and Gwen are in love!**

**Gwen and Duncan: I am not!**

**Me: Of course you are; admit it!**

**Duncan: OK, fine. I am.**

**Gwen: Well I am not. Why can't you people understand I do _not_ believe in love? Ought! I'm done. *leaves***

**Me: You'll change you mind eventually... Anyway, review!**

* * *

(I want to thank all the people that have been reading this, and like it, but I think I won't update till I finish my story "Another Chance" Sorry, but I have lots of homework, and "Another Chance" has more readers than this one. Thanks for understanding.)


	3. The Clubs

***hides from readers* I'm SO sorry I haven't update. I'm having a heck of exams, projects, homework and other fics to update, but I swear I will update this sooner.**

**(I used some of the "reloaded" cast 'cause I needed more people)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter three: The Clubs

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I got better and I left the nursery. The day ended pretty fast and everyone was leaving the school. When I was on my way to the art club, I heard someone calling me.

"Hey, Gwen" Bridgette said.

"Hey Bridge" I said.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Sorta" I answered.

"Cool. Wanna come to the movies whit Harold, LeShawna, Geoff and me?" She asked.

"I wish I could go, but I gotta go to the art club" I said.

"Oh… ok then. I'll see you later, ok?" She asked.

"Sure, bye Bridgette" I said as we both left. I felt relieved. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out whit my friends, but their taste in movies suck, and it was also kinda awkward being in the middle of a "double date". I made it to the art club, where there were other six people and the teacher. They were all sketching something. I looked at my clock and I was late.

"Good afternoon young woman, I'm Mr. Swanson, and you're …?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"My name's Gwen" I answered.

"Are you usually this late?" He asked.

"No" I lied.

"Ok, then, take a sit" He said. I sat next to Duncan and Izzy. I didn't know Izzy liked art.

"Also, that girl over there is Zoey" Mr. Swanson began pointing a brown haired girl. She was wearing glasses, a grey mini-skirt and a red top. "That guy's Mike" he continued as he pointed a skinny blond guy wearing a green T-shirt, grey jeans and snickers. "She's Molly" he continued pointing a girl whit short blacked hair. She was wearing a white top and a pair of baggy jeans. "And those are Duncan and Izzy" he concluded.

"And what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just sketch anything that represent you" He answered.

"Ok" I answered. I began to draw. I realized Duncan stared at me occasionally. I finished my sketch and I gotta say: it was pretty awesome.

"Time's up" Mr. Swanson said. "What did you draw Molly?" He asked.

"I draw a piece of modern art" she said as she showed us her sketch. It was some curved lines. It looked cool actually.

"Nice!" The teacher said. "Mike?"

"I made a sports car!" Mike said. It was terrific!

"Izzy, what did you got?" The teachers asked.

"This" She said as she showed us a magnificent drawing of some waterfalls.

"I's great Izzy, but how is it related whit you?" He asked.

"That the last placed were I saw the RCMP… we can say they had a little accident there" She said devilishly. We stared at her whit a bit of fear.

"Ok… Gwen?" He said.

"I made this lonely, dark butterfly, flying lost, around the world" I answered.

"Depressing, but it's a great drawing" He told me.

"Zoey?" He asked.

"I made a beautiful rose" She said. It was nice, but way too cliché.

"Finally… Duncan!" The teacher said.

"Must I show it?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, you must" The teacher answered. Duncan sighted.

"I draw this" He said.

"Wow" Was all we said. It was the mix of a heart and a skull, and it was also pierced by an arrow. It was just wonderful. After that Mr. Swanson looked at his clock.

"It's really late. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He said. We all picked up our stuff and get out of the room. Duncan followed me.

"Nice drawing" He said.

"Thanks. Yours was great" I said. I still didn't understood why I felt that way when I was whit him.

"Literature club?" He asked. I nodded. "Boring"

"I know" I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a movie whit me today?" He asked. Doesn't he ever gave up?

"Sorry, lots of homework" I answered.

"Why are you such a good girl?" He asked.

"I'm not!" I said angrily. "It's just that mom says that if I got detention again, she won't let me go to any concerts or hang out whit my friends or… well, basically, she won't let me got out of my room" I answered.

"Whatev" He said indifferently.

We went into the literature club, which was the most boring thing I've ever seen. The worst part was that there were only other three people there: and of them was _Courtney_. The teacher, Ms. Rivers gave us a book and we read the whole hour. The class ended and I went back to my home as fast as I could. Duncan tried to catch my attention but I just didn't want to talk to him. All I wanted was to be as far as possible from him. He might be a bit… attractive, but I don't really need a boyfriend, right? I took the bus that took me home and weirdly, the conductor (who was female) was listening to Taylor Swift. All the way home I heard a bunch of stupid music about love, why don't you people get it? Love NEVER lasts. When I made it to my place, I ran into my room and somehow the rest of the day passed. The next day wasn't exactly excitedly. It was the only day I just had an extra hour: "the music club". I don't even know why Mr. McLean said I was a good singer, I don't really think so. Anyway, I entered into the classroom, and there he was, the one I least wanted to be with: Trent. Also there was Duncan, Harold?, surprisingly Heather, a small guy called Cameron, I think and a fat, blond girl called Stacy. I also wonder why I'm always the last in arrive… I sat down in the first seat I saw and few moments later Mr. Johnson.

"Hello guys!" Mr. Johnson said. "We have three newbies this year, Mike, Duncan and Gwen, so why don't you tell us what you can do"

"I play the bass and I sing a bit" Cameron said.

"I play the guitar" Duncan said.

"I play the drums" I said.

"Don't you also sing?" Mr. Johnson asked. Why does he think so?

"That's what some people say" I said. I realized Trent was staring at me in an awkward way. This was going to be hell.

"As today is the very first class, just pass here and show us what you got" Mr. Johnson said.

"You mean everyone or…" Duncan began.

"Just you three, I already know the potential of those guys" Mr. Johnson replied. "That girl it's great at singing" He said pointing Heather. "He is awesome with the piano and he is with the guitar" He said pointing Harold and Trent respectively. "And this girl can sing very well and she also can play the guitar" He concluded pointing Stacy. He then took a guitar and he gave it to Duncan. "Play something"

"I play the electric one". Duncan said. He then picked an electric guitar and played perfectly the classic punk song "Depression" by Black Flag. I have to admit the boy has good taste. All that time, Trent was looking at him with a really jealousy gesture on his face. I think he was afraid of losing his "importance" at the club. I don't really give a crap.

"You are really talented, boy. Gwen?" He said. I walked at the drums. I then played "there's no I in team" by Taking Back Sunday. I didn't sing, of course. "Nice, you're good, girl!" Mr. Johnson said. I think he's the kind of adult who likes pretending he can be "cool" like teens –loser-. "Cameron?"

"Sure" He said. He played "Help" from the Beatles. He wasn't bad with the bass, but he actually sucked at singing.

"Interesting" Mr. Johnson said. "I really think you should focus at the bass" I couldn't help but giggle and Duncan laugh really loud. I even felt a bit bad for Cameron. Just a little bit.

"Tomorrow we'll begin preparing a song with the whole class. I accept suggestions. See you guys." Mr. Johnson said.

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter wasn't the best, but I really wanted to update something, and I swear that the next chapter will be AWESOME _and_ longer. I hope you liked it and review!**


End file.
